


Dribbling Side By Side

by buckiaz (orphan_account)



Series: Side By Side [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/buckiaz
Summary: Eddie is a new coach for White Fox, where Buck is the ace of the team. Well, the problem is, they seem to have pissed off each other on the very first day Eddie comes to White Fox.Of course, Eddie is the mature one trying to cool it off. Buck is the only one taking everything too seriously and acts more than he should be.There is another problem. They can't handle each other.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Side By Side [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804036
Comments: 22
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone!
> 
> There was something wrong with the old one. It kept cloning new chapter so I had to delete it. And, I need to republish so here I am.
> 
> Well,
> 
> Happy Reading!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> This is this fic's playlist ;
> 
> [DSBS Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5pU2pJwWYniMWd5dCBigl8?si=n0XIiHEvSmqvLkULG9XJ7Q)

The training field is brimming with noises. However, the noise from everyone being on the field doesn't disturb this particular someone who is sitting alone on the bench. No, he is not getting benched, he is just tying up his shoelaces. At the back of his jersey, there is 'BUCK'.

Yep, that's his name. Not really. His name is Evan Buckley and people call him Buck, from the Buckley. Not Evan. Not Eve. Not Ev either. And yes, not Van. What makes him stand out is mostly his birthmark at his eye. Something that everyone always goes for.

Well, his life is pretty good. He likes to think of himself as the hottest in the team. He is the ace of the team. He is close with the team captain, Jack. Wow, everything is going great. 

Well, Buck loves people. He has a heart of a gold. But, there is one problem. Most of his points in training, he got them by doing something to the coach, Joe Deep. Yeah, you heard right. He always does that, quite not believing his own ability and decides to use the wrong way to get points. Well, he kind of has feelings for Joe, though. The exact reason of why he still sticks around.

He is 26 years old, yet he is the youngest in the team because everyone else is either 27 or 28. But, they are all in the same team. Same mission. To win for their academy, White Fox. 

White Fox consists only 21 members and that includes their chief of White Fox, Bobby Nash.They call him Bobby. Bobby is the nicest man alive. He treats them like they are all his child but he definitely has a soft spot for Buck because he's the one who discovered Buck's talent.

There is Joe Deep, the coach and Chimney Han, the coach assistant. Chimney loves to call everyone with special names. He calls Buck, Buckaroo and he calls Jack, Beany. You know the story of Jack and the bean seeds? Yes, that one.

Not to forget, they have a mother hen. They call her Hen and she's very lovely and kind and just adorably sweet with them. She works there as the cafeteria owner. Buck loves her company so much. Whenever he feels down after a cold treatment by Joe, he will go to Hen and talks with her about it. Even though he doesn't take any advice given. That's so him though.

Well, the rest of the people in the White Fox is the whole soccer team, including Buck himself.

Buck takes a deep breath before running to where his teammates are gathering. The captain, Jack, comes to him, shoving his arm with his elbow before running together with Buck.

"Buck, have you heard anything about Coach Joe? Like, don't you wonder why he is not showing up today?" Jack questions, with a smirk decorating his tanned face.

Buck turns his blond head at the mention of his favorite coach. "What about him?" He asks, a little bit worried, nervous and curious. All at the same time. He noticed that too. Coach Joe is not here and he heard nothing about it.

"He was fired last night because Bobby found drugs in his locker." Jack shrugs. He shoves Buck with his elbow again. He is a lot shorter than Buck but his talent is definitely dribbling like a grandmaster at it. He stops Buck from running, just to smiles happily and says, "and we're getting a new coach today." He smiles so brightly. "Awesome..." He adds slowly as Buck's face changes.

Buck is already so shocked with the fact that they found drugs in Joe's locker. But, his friend added another one, about the new coach. "What do you mean?" He asks, in frustration.

"Well, it sucks for you." Another teammate with the name Ron says, with a smirk. "No more special marks for you I guess." He just says that and joins the others. Yes, he just wanted to tease Buck and he succeeded because Buck is now very pissed off.

Jack, however, is still loyal by Buck's side. "Joe wasn't that good anyway. Don't be so bummed about it." He says calmly.

With a soft pat on his shoulder, Buck nods. He leaves the field. No wonder their coach doesn't show up to training today. He is fired! And he didn't tell him! What a dick! Now, Buck is mad. Hella mad. He wants to kill someone. Maybe the new coach so Joe can be back. 

Buck really thought that he is special for Joe, the man older by 8 years from him. The one who had been giving him extra marks if he gives a little service. Yes, Buck is that little slut using sexual activities for the points. But, he loves doing it though so he doesn't really mind. 

He really feels a little bit heartbroken now. He really wanted to have more with Joe. Like a relationship. He wanted that so bad. Joe is good looking and nice. He cares about Buck a lot. Or maybe it was all an act for his own satisfaction.

Buck stops running as he gets to their locker room He looks at the locker next to him. It used to be Joe's and now it has name Diaz on it. Buck's eyes widen at once. He backs away a little. A reflex in shock. Is the new coach already here? That's so fast? Has Bobby known about Joe using drugs all this time?

He swings around to look for anyone and he ends up crashing against someone. He steps back and looks at the guy in anger even though it's obviously his fault for swinging like that. 

"Don't you have fucking eyes?" He yells instead. He knows it should be the opposite. But, at this rate, he doesn't fucking care anymore.. He looks at the man from the hair to his sneakers. Okay, he's good looking. Maybe hot too. But, he doesn't know why that guy must be crashing against him when he is already not in mood. Well, now he hates whoever the hell this guy is.

The guy, looks at him with narrowed eyes. "Speak for yourself." With that, the guy goes to the locker next to Buck. The Diaz's locker. 

Wait-

Buck watches him. His brain finally is able to mend things up. This guy is the new coach. This guy is that Diaz. He loses his brain cells for a moment. Now, he's even angrier. But, he takes a deep breath and calms down for a moment. He should do something for his own pride's sake.

"So, you're the new coach?" Buck asks, smirking mockingly. He sits on the bench and watches him taking off his shirt to wear a t-shirt. Buck gulps a little as he looks a lot better than Buck expected him to be. Well, he wants to annoy this Diaz guy. Maybe until he wants to leave his job and fly to another country. That's a good idea. Sounds childish but childish works for Evan Buckley.

"A new coach you just yelled at." 

Okay. Is this guy joking? Because he is not funny.

But, it looks like his attempt to annoy the new coach is already successful. He looks a little pissed but he has this natural smirk going on his face. Like he's the best or something. Buck hides his painful ego and flashes a cold face at him. "Well, I don't care."

Diaz turns with a larger smirk, which makes something inside Buck boils with rage. He's not taking Buck seriously, isn't he?

"You should care though since I'm not a guy who will give extra marks to someone for sucking my dick." Buck loses his words. Now, he feels extra humiliated. He is almost back on his two feet. How the hell does the new coach know about him?

Diaz steps closer to him and looks at his jersey, looking for his nickname. "I'm right. You're the so called ace in this team. The one doing dirty jobs for extra points." He shakes his head and he just makes a disgusted face. "Shame on you, Buck." He grabs his jersey collar.

Buck quickly shoves his hand away, feeling a little more anger seeping into his already well boiled rage. But, Diaz grabs it again, forcing Buck to grasp for breath a little since the collar is choking him. His brown eyes look cold and Buck feels like shivering down his spine. This coach is mad! Totally crazy!

"I'm not an irresponsible coach. So, do your best if you want to stay in the team." 

Buck gulps but he needs to act cooler in this -whatever emotional war- that is happening. And, maybe he should tease him back. So, he manages a smirk. A bit wonky but he knows he's doing it pretty good because Diaz, on the other hand is affected because his grasp gets a little loose. 

"Are you sure you are not one of those, Diaz?" Buck smiles. His hand is already on the new coach's face. "Because I'm pretty sure I can make you turn into one." Buck moves his face closer and then, he pushes the older guy away with hatred on his face. "Fuck you, Diaz!"

He leaves the locker room, taking a last glance to the twat's face. Buck is triggered because Diaz is smiling. As if nothing affected him at all.

"You can call me Eddie!!!" 

Buck hears the yell when he is already out from the room. He closes both of his ears with his hands. He is not ready for this new coach. 

Because this means a lot of new things coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Please leave a comment or a kudos to let me know if you liked this chapter or not. It will totally help me boost my energy to write more and faster.
> 
> #If you are shy to comment publicly, you can come to my Tumblr and DM me. We can chat there as well. I'm super friendly lmao. Here is the link to my Tumblr : [buckiaz's tumblr](http://buckiaz.tumblr.com)
> 
> That's all. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys.   
> I've prepared a playlist for this fic.  
> Here you go :  
>  [DSBS Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5pU2pJwWYniMWd5dCBigl8?si=n0XIiHEvSmqvLkULG9XJ7Q)
> 
> Well, happy reading!!

Buck is in his dorm. Alone. On his bed, laying down while thinking about Joe. Yes, he wonders why he didn't tell him anything. Maybe he doesn't even like him. Buck sighs. Turns around on his single bed before he sits properly at the edge. Swinging his legs quick, he whistles until he grunts in full of frustration as his mind begins thinking of another man.

"So, is his name Eddie Diaz?" He murmurs softly to himself. But, out of anger. 

"Eduardo? El dorado? Ugh, I don't know." He answers himself as well. He rushes to the fridge and takes a mineral water bottle. He gulps everything down and in a blink of an eye, the bottle is thrown down through his balcony. Out of hatred for Eddie Diaz. He hears someone shouting down there. 

Oh, no! Damn it! Who did he hit?!

Panicked, he runs to the balcony and looks down. He had never hit anyone before doing that. Like, NEVER. Why does today have to be someone down there?

Well, he is about to apologise when he sees Eddie down there. He is honorably satisfied with what just happened. So, he smirks instead. Mockingly. "Didn't see you there, Eduardo." He says put loud, making his voice sounds happy.

Eddie looks up. Buck bets his neck will hurt. Which brings another happiness to him. Oh, he will be happy forever to see this man suffer.

"It's Edmundo! Not Eduardo." Eddie yells back.

Buck narrows his eyes. "Do I look like I care?" He teases, and slowly takes the flower pot on a small table near him and pours it right above Eddie's head and in a minute, Eddie's face is all wet with the flower pot's dirty water. "Sorry! I thought you were a drain. Because you look dirty." 

With that, he laughs out loud and runs back into his dorm. He laughs so hard remembering Eddie's facial expression. He looked pathetic! He pants so hard because he is totally breathless. He waits to listen but it looks like Eddie is not complaining at all. Which is weird.

Is he even human?

Suddenly, the bell rings. Which means Bobby is holding a sudden roll call. Buck wears his sneakers and runs outside, rushing to the stairwell. Then, he runs to the auditorium. He isn't late. He takes his seat, next to Jack. Obviously.

Bobby is already there. Chimney is right next to Bobby, writing something down. A few more athletes walk in and they are all in place. 

This is for Eddie coming and Joe leaving, right? That's what Buck has been assuming. He assumes that his guess is correct. Because, why else?

Buck notices something. Eddie is not here. He laughs to himself. Maybe that man is struggling to wash his clothes.

"Okay, hello everyone." Bobby clears his throat. He must have had a longer talk coming. "I'm pretty sure everyone is confused to why Chimney was the only one with you guys at training today." Bobby looks at everyone before he lays his eyes on Buck. 

Buck gulps uneasily. 

"Joe was fired last night." Bobby walks around them, passing through their seats. "We found drugs in his locker and it actually has been quite a while. We warned him three times already and last night, he still did it. So, we just fired him. Sorry for telling this to you guys." Bobby sighs heavily, looking at everyone with concern.

"-Well, we're like a family but some of us may be involved as well with what Joe has been doing. What I'm telling is that anyone who has ever taken anything from Joe, you should come and meet me after this." 

Everyone in the team actually turns to look at Buck. As if he is using drugs. Buck grunts slowly, looking down because he feels both ashamed and angry about this. Jack pats his shoulder, trying to calm him down.

Buck knows that people may think he does drugs because of how close was he to Joe. But, the thing is, Buck has never seen Joe with drugs. At all. This is actually hard to believe but not that hard if Buck thinks back to when Joe is always high. The point here is, Buck doesn't take anything from Joe. Even if he was offered, he wouldn't take it. 

"Don't we have new coach, Bobby? Where is him?" Ron raises his hand and asks. Everyone nods to that in excitement except for Buck. He is too fed up with everything to even concentrate.

Bobby and Chimney smile meaningfully. 

"Have you guys ever heard of Wild Lion?"

Everyone cheers out loud.

Wait, what? No way!

Not Wild Lion! The fanciest soccer team ever in Los Angeles!

Buck pays attention now. Eddie is from Wild Lion? That team has won everything in this zone since Buck has ever entered this team. They won before that as well. Yes, their team is quite pathetic but so is other team in Los Angeles. Ha!

"He was the player of that team for almost five years." Chimney takes turn to explain. He even turns on the slides that unexpectedly exists. It's about Eddie's achievements.

What the hell? When did Chimney do all this? He must've been so excited because Chimney hates Joe the most. Well, Buck is about to do so as well.

Buck doesn't let the slides go to waste. He reads them all. Eddie joined when he was sixteen and he enlisted in military for three years before joining back right after?! How the hell is that even possible?

Buck had to wait from he was fifteen to eighteen to be accepted(And he actually got it with Bobby's little help). Because White Fox only takes a candidate a year and a candidate will be chosen each year to join the national. The slides say that Eddie got to join right away?! In Wild Lion?! He even got offered by the advisor of Wild Lion, Athena Grant. Damn, she's hella famous.

"Holy shit. I told you, Buck. That he will be a lot better than Joe." Jack is vibrating on his seat with excitement. Buck ignores him, keeps reading.

To be honest, Buck is impressed. Just a little. Very tiny of it.

"Well, after the military he became the coach instead of the player. So, he has five years experience of being the coach for Wild Lion and five years experience of being a player for Wild Lion. Not to forget, three years in army." Chimney adds, doing the mathematics in his head. He looks so proud of Eddie. He never looked that proud when Buck scored a goal-

Someone gets too excited and screams that he is gay for the new coach. Buck narrows his eyes, eyebrows furrowed. They have never seen how cocky the coach is. They will hate Eddie as soon as they see him.

Buck is sure of that. Like 100% sure.

While Chimney is busy explaining more, Dia- Eddie walks into the auditorium, making everyone shouts and whistles in too much hype. Buck is the only one frozen like a damn mannequin. He doesn't even to be in the same auditorium.

"Okay, okay, calm down everyone." Bobby blows the whistle, automatically silencing everyone. Now, the auditorium is quiet and Eddie looks a little bit confused. Or, nervous. "Okay, this is our new head coach. Mr. Eddie Diaz. Please have your time with them children."

Wow, Bobby called these 26-28 people Eddie's children. 

Eddie, smiles to everyone. His smile is friendly and Buck doesn't see the smile he gave to him before. The cocky smile. The _I'm the best _smile.__

__"Hi, guys. I'm Edmundo Diaz but people just call me Eddie. But, all of you need to call me coach. Obviously."_ _

__See, he's back to his smug side._ _

__"Oh, shit. He's damn cool."_ _

__Wait, that was a very unexpected reaction coming from his own friend, Jack._ _

__"What is so cool about this? He is totally a smug bastard!" Buck whispers back, harshly to Jack who waves him off, wanting to focus to Eddie._ _

__Oh, great. It turns out, Mr. Eddie Diaz is affecting everyone with his sweet smile. Let Buck throw up please. He wants to throw up so bad with this fake act from Mr. Eddie Diaz._ _

__Buck lays his head on the table in front of him and tries to not listen. Of course he fails._ _

__"I'm not an irresponsible coach. So, do your best if you want to stay in the team."_ _

__Buck's ears tingle. What?? He said that again? Boring. Boring. Boring. This guy doesn't have sense of humor at all and he is boring._ _

__Well, unlike Buck, the others scream after that _so cool_ quotes coming from their _so cool_ new coach._ _

__Buck looks up and that's when Buck sees Eddie going to Bobby to whisper something and then he points at him. Oh, shit. No. He didn't just report about him throwing the water bottle, right?_ _

__Okay, calm down._ _

__No, Bobby already looks pissed._ _

__Bobby looks at him. They look at each other._ _

__"Buck, my office after this."_ _

__Okay, Buck is dead. Thanks to that snitch. Is he considered a snitch though.?_ _

__

__

__Buck hasn't even stepped into Bobby's office yet but he already starts talking. "Look, I didn't mean to throw the bottle at him, okay?"_ _

__Bobby looks at him weird. "Throwing bottle?"_ _

__Well, now. Buck feels weird too. Why? Is this not about the water bottle and the pot's dirty and stinky water?_ _

__"Ignore what I said. I was practising a line for the theater. Hmm, what do you want to talk about?" Buck asks, breaking the innormal silent. His lies are legit the dumbest lies ever. He never joins theater and Bobby obviously knows that._ _

__He looks at Bobby and the old man takes a deep breath, signaling him to sit. Okay, this may not be so bad. Right? No, it will be bad._ _

__"Mr. Eddie Diaz wants you to get tested for AIDS." Bobby says with a kind smile, which doesn't suit what he said at all. "You're suspected right now."_ _

__Buck is stunned with the ask. He chuckles a little. Maybe Bobby is joking. Why would he suddenly do that?_ _

__Why would Eddie wants him to test for AIDS? He doesn't take Buck's offer seriously, does he? Well, if he does then he is insane. Eddie is not much different from Joe. Well, it's IF._ _

__"Sorry, Buck. But, we have just gotten a message from Joe saying that he is positive with that disease. You should definitely get tested. Eddie wants the best for this team. You know we can't let anyone with that disease join."_ _

__Buck is too shocked for this. "What?" He loses the power to yell. That's why his voice turns out hoarse._ _

__Joe is positive for AIDS?_ _

__Okay, now fear is rushing into his blood. He gulps and panics. All at the same time. He looks at Bobby, actually seeking help through his scared eyes. But, then he calms himself down._ _

__"Do you need a ride to the hospital?"_ _

__"No, I can go there with Hen." He replies quickly. He doesn't even wait for Bobby to speak more of that. He leaves, taking out his phone and dials Joe's number but he doesn't answered. No matter how many times he tried._ _

__He leans against the wall and looks at his phone with red and teary eyes. His heart is pumping like crazy right now. He is terrified honestly. He also feel like he will break down anytime from now. He takes a deep breath and leaves a voicemail to Joe._ _

__"Where the hell are you?" His voice cracks. Yes, he cries as soon as he ends the voicemail._ _

__Buck swears, it has been a long time since he last cried. He wipes away his tears at once. This is not the right time to cry. He looks up to the ceiling just to think._ _

__When was the last time he had anything sexual with Joe? He loves Joe. But, he is not ready for this. He runs to the cafeteria, looking for Hen but Hen is nowhere to be found. He asks Britannia for Hen and the cafe lady says that Hen went home._ _

__Great, his emotional support bestie is not here. Now, Buck feels like crying more._ _

__Maybe he can ask Chimney. Even though Chimney will probably gift him with a lot of blabbers later._ _

__Buck leaves the cafe and goes to the coaches building. Their office is just near the cafeteria. He knocks the door and opens it, yelling Chimney's name. He doesn't see Chimney when he slips his head inside. Just a little. He sees Joe instead. His body freezes completely._ _

__It takes very much power in him to step into the same room and looks at Joe._ _

__"You." Buck gulps. He doesn't know why he feels so mad. At the the same time, he feels sad and sorry for him. Joe has AIDS. That's not good._ _

__Joe turns to look at him and Buck can sense that guy is panicking._ _

__"Buck, go home."_ _

__Buck chuckles mockingly. "Shouldn't I be going to the hospital?" He asks, raising his eyebrows and his voice. He steps closer to the man and looks around. There is Eddie in the other office room, taking care of his stuffs like he hears nothing._ _

__Joe sighs. "Yes. You should."_ _

__Buck looks at Joe from his hair to his slippers. He looks like a mess in just a day. Yesterday, he looked smart and now, he looks like a real junkie._ _

__"Why didn't you tell me anything?"_ _

__"You're young. You wouldn't understand."_ _

__Buck laughs. Almost sounds pathetic. He shakes his head in disbelief. "I don't know what to say, Joe."_ _

__"You don't have to say anything."_ _

__"Are you not even sorry for what you did?! And now you could have gotten me the same disease as yours?" Buck yells, he can't stand this anymore. He doesn't want to be mean to someone who is sick but he does think he deserve to defend himself._ _

__Joe shrugs. "I wasn't the one wanting extra points."_ _

__Buck feels like he has been slapped on the face. Maybe romance is never for him after all._ _

__"Fuck you, Joe." Buck leaves the office, rushing to his car at the parking lots._ _

__He will just go to the hospital by himself and dies in three days waiting for the result because of the fear that will be eating him alive. He is sure of that._ _

__"Buck!"_ _

__Buck turns and there is Jack with his concerned look. "Man, let me take you to the hospital."_ _

__Buck smiles weakly. He doesn't even wait for Jack to hold his arm. He hugs his friend right away and cries like a goddamn baby. He sobs so hard for a few minutes. He is so glad he actually has a friend. He clears his throat to speak up, "You know?" His voice is hoarser than before. It's like he just woke up._ _

__But, now. He is waking up from reality that he is nothing to Joe. Literally nothing. He is about to get a testing for the AIDS and he will probably die sooner than he expects. What a great reality._ _

__Jack pats his back. "I don't know what you assume I know. But, someone asked me to get you to the hospital."_ _

__Buck smiles a little, trying to cheer himself up._ _

__"Okay, Jackie. Let's go."_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Please leave a comment or a kudos to let me know if you liked this chapter or not. It will totally help me boost my energy to write more and faster.
> 
> #If you are shy to comment publicly, you can come to my Tumblr and DM me. We can chat there as well. I'm super friendly lmao. Here is the link to my Tumblr : [buckiaz's tumblr](http://buckiaz.tumblr.com)
> 
> That's all. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> If anyone ever noticed, the rating changed from M to E. 👀
> 
> This is this fic's playlist ;
> 
> [DSBS Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5pU2pJwWYniMWd5dCBigl8?si=n0XIiHEvSmqvLkULG9XJ7Q)
> 
> Happy Reading!!!

"Dude, you were in there for like almost an hour." Jack says as he sees Buck walking out from the doctor's room. He narrows his eyes to see his friend a little bit sweaty. Buck looks nervous.

Buck smiles, trying to shove away his fear about the test result that will be out in about an hour. Yes, Buck can't wait for three days. So, he chose the rapid test. Even though it's a little bit pricey. Buck sacrificed his one year's allowance for this test. The rapid test will take two hours to know the result for this hospital. So, at least Buck just needs to be dying for two hours, not 72 hours, which is crazy. "Yeah, man. I'm great. Was listening to the doctor's speech a little."

Jack smiles, patting him on the back. "Tonight, we are partying for Coach Diaz. A welcome party. You don't want to miss the party."

A welcome party for Diaz? Huh. They all really don't care about Joe, huh? But, Buck doesn't care anymore as well. Maybe.

Buck flinches a little, glancing at Jack. They are walking to the cafeteria. Maybe. Because that's what Buck sees. "Thank you. But, I don't want to go."

Jack sighs at him. They both eat together. Buck feels extra hungry so he gobbles up everything he sees and Jack says that he will pay for both of them. Great. So, Buck takes more food.

After that, they are going back inside for Buck to check his result. This is the moment when Buck feels like throwing up everything he just ate. 

"You look pale. You're just doing urine test, right? What to worry about? Man, you're an athlete. You're on diet. You don't have to be scared that much. It's not like you do drugs. You aren't doing a test for AIDS. What to worry, man?" Jack says so much that Buck feels like eating his own guts at his last words.

That's the exact thing he is doing right now.

They are sitting on the chairs when someone calls his name to enter the same room. Again. He waves at Jack while stepping into the room. 

This is it.

He doesn't even get to the chair when the doctor screams.

"CONGRATULATIONS, MR. BUCKLEY! YOU'RE FREE FROM THE HIV! NEGATIVE ON AIDS, SIR!" The doctor, yes. Her name is Amanda and she was Buck's private doctor for him before. And, she is always this loud.

Wait, what did she say?!

He is free?!

He is free from the disease?! He is not affected. So, Joe got it after their last sex together and it was actually two months ago. They didn't have sex that much! And they do wear protection!

Buck does nothing else but running to hug Amanda. She gasps so hard for breath because he is squeezing him like she is a squishy. 

"'Are you for real?" Buck chuckles. He is too delightful with this news. To be honest, he feels like celebrating!

A nod from Amanda makes him hug her for one last time before he runs outside and hugs Jack who is eating his cookies. Now, he is stunned like a mannequin.

"Buck, I'm a thin boy. I'm not a squishy." Jack complains a little while finishing his cookies with so much suffering. He takes a look at Buck and smiles. "So, you're negative on pregnant?"

Buck lets out a little laugh. He punches his friend and nods. "Negative. And, did you invite me to a party tonight?" He winks at Jack who looks dumbfounded at first.

Jack smirks. "Yeah. The party's on. At the hall."

Okay, Buck should totally celebrate. For being healthy. For not getting too broken from the break up. Duh, it's not even a break up. He doesn't know what to call it. Being left out? Maybe. Or, being thrown away like he doesn't mean anything to Joe. Well, now he just needs to move on and do something fun.

Buck knows what's fun.

Eddie Diaz.

Buck just finished his shower. He is looking for clothes tonight while furiously trying to think of another plan to get to the new coach.

Wait.

He hates Joe now. He totally doesn't want Joe to be back at all. But, why does he still hate Eddie?

Oh, yes.

He is a cocky bastard who acts like an angel in front of others when in front of Buck, he is just another hot devil with a tail. Buck didn't just call him hot. He meant that he is from the hell. Hell is hot, right?

Buck chuckles softly as he remembers that he is free. He just needs to show Bobby the paper and then he will be great tonight. 

Buck chooses a pink shirt with white jeans. He wears a white tank top inside and he doesn't button his pink shirt at all. But, he wears his blue dots tie.

After finished styling his hair, he smiles at the mirror. 

"I'm good looking." He murmurs to himself. He takes the paper on the table, then sits on the bed to think of the plan.

He should pour a glass of water on Eddie's shirt. 

Wait, Eddie has been watered today. He needs another type of tease. Buck lays on the bed, thinking more. He looks around and sees something on the table. He picks it and slips it into his pocket. "Okay. Now, we're good."

He walks in with a paper in his hand. He nervously looks around to find Bobby. It's because he is excited to tell him but he is nervous as well. It's nothing but he can't shake it away. So, he finally sees Bobby enjoying a bottle of beer with Chimney. Everybody else is dancing at the hall.

They all got partners. Except for Buck and a few other single men in the team. Bobby and Chimney don't have partners though. So, maybe Buck can dance with Chimney later.

He walks to Bobby and when Bobby looks at him, he gives his sweetest smile ever. "Bobby, look." Buck passes the paper.

Bobby looks nervous as well but they both lightened up when Bobby sees everything. 

"I'm so proud of you, kid."

Buck feels like crying but he doesn't want to ruin anyone's mood here. But, he does go for a hug with Bobby. A simple but very touching hug.

"Oooh, congrats Buck. You should thank Eddie for bringing this to our attention." Chimney suddenly says.

Buck's smile fades away just like that. He looks around for Eddie and that man is talking with Hen. Oh, now he is stealing his best emotional support friend as well? This man has no life. Buck forces a smile to Bobby and Chimney. 

"You're right. I should go and thank him."

Buck marches to Eddie and Hen. He waits for them to notice him and when they do, Buck signals Hen that he wants to talk with Eddie. Hen looks at him weird before she nods and walks away.

Actually, this is not enough. His plan will not be successful in the hall. He looks at Eddie, trying to look normal. Like, not smirking. Or, not glaring as if Eddie is his enemy for life. Wait, he is.

"You look great. Got your result out?" Eddie asks him. Eddie wears a freaking suit. He looks a lot hotter. Well, Buck tries to be less bastard here. So, just take his honest compliment about Eddie tonight.

"Yeah. You think I don't know your intention behind this?" Buck smirks now. Yeah, it's the right time for the same smirk he gave Eddie this morning. 

Eddie chuckles. He looks away, wiping his chin like he is not satisfied with something. Okay, that's pretty interesting. "I think I know what you mean here, Buck. But, no. I told you I'm not like that."

Buck grins. He is not grinning from the inside though. He is cursing Eddie at his best from deep inside his heart. However, he shall start his plan soon. So, he grabs Eddie's wrist and pulls him outside, trying not to catch anyone's attention.

Eddie, doesn't object at all and just follows him.

Well, actually, his plan is to seduce Eddie and get him to be tempted. Then, Buck will expose him and probably get him fired after a day or a few. His plan sounds nice. Right?

They are at a dark hallway. Nobody is there because everyone is at the hall. Everyone is inside the hall, enjoying the night. Buck stops walking and he lets go of Eddie's hand.

"Are you here for dribbling tips? Because I can teach you that tomorrow. This is my welcome party. People will notice me missing. Aren't you the ace? People will notice that too."

Buck almost sighs because Eddie said all the truth. He isn't that smart to think about that. Well, it does not bother his plan at all.

Buck pushes Eddie slowly against the wall. "I've tested myself and I'm negative. Means, I'm super healthy." He starts whispering. Ooh, Eddie looks a little blank now.

Buck steps closer until their chests hit against each other. Buck inhales Eddie's perfume and fuck- he almost gets drowned by the heavy smell. He feels a little hazy now.

"You're not being smart right now, Buck." Eddie still has his normal voice.

Buck is actually scared to talk now. He looks at Eddie's face and he is struck by how beautiful his new coach's eyes look like with the light from the moon flashing in there. Buck gulps. This is a bad choice! Bad choice! Bad choice!

Calm down, Buck. This is easy. As easy as collecting a liter of mosquitoes blood. Wait, that's not easy! Buck takes a deep breath and opens his mouth to talk but Eddie suddenly grabs his waist and they are turning. No, they are hiding. 

Buck's face is exactly on Eddie's shoulder right now. Hell, this is weird.

"There was a guard." Eddie pushes him away. A little too far for Buck's liking. Eddie looks at him then. There is a soft smile on his face. "Stop Buck. You can't handle me."

And then, Eddie walks away.

Buck's jaw drops. Eddie didn't just say that with a face that looks like an angel! Damn rude!

Buck pulls Eddie and pushes him to the same wall again. "I'm pretty sure I can handle everything about you. Let me kiss you." He smirks and then he doesn't wait any longer since Eddie doesn't say anything. He brushes his lips against Eddie's. He can feel Eddie freezing. And-

Okay, this wasn't supposed to taste so great. Buck gets a little driven away by his own action.

He is the only one kissing at first until Eddie replies slowly. A little. Just a little before he pushes Buck away again. It looks like Eddie just snaps into the reality. Okay, now it's different. Eddie looks mad. Like, hella mad.

"Don't ever do that again or I'll report you to Bobby."

Eddie leaves for real this time. He may as well leave the party. Buck, however is smirking like a damn idiot.

"Huge coming from someone who kissed back." He mumbles that alone with a satisfied smirk. Buck knows something now.

Eddie can't handle him either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Please leave a comment or a kudos to let me know if you liked this chapter or not. It will totally help me boost my energy to write more and faster.
> 
> #If you are shy to comment publicly, you can come to my Tumblr and DM me. We can chat there as well. I'm super friendly lmao. Here is the link to my Tumblr : [buckiaz's tumblr](http://buckiaz.tumblr.com)
> 
> That's all. Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> This is this fic's playlist ;
> 
> [DSBS Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5pU2pJwWYniMWd5dCBigl8?si=n0XIiHEvSmqvLkULG9XJ7Q)
> 
> Happy Reading!!

He is not supposed to be late. Especially when it's the first day Eddie will be training them. But, yeah. His crying yesterday has made his head very heavy and he overslept. Like, one hour of overslept. He is thrown into a mess as his usual schedule runs away. He hasn't eaten anything at all. So, he'll probably have stomach cramps later. Well, Buck doesn't care now.

He runs to the field. Everyone is already training so hard. Everyone is full with sweat and hell, Buck feels shivering because all of his team looks tense and they don't look like they usually looked like. Meaning? They look scared and tensed. 

Buck stops running. He rushes into the field and blends in, trying his best not to get Eddie to notice.

"Buck! Out!"

Oh, shit.

Buck stops running and dashes out from the team. He goes to Eddie, looking down to the grasses, not daring to look at Eddie's face at all. Buck is always scared of being late punishment.

Joe made him do a lot of punishment before. Even coaches before Joe as well. 

"If you apologised, I would've let you in."

Oh, fuck. Fuck Buck's ego for not even thinking of that. He looks at Eddie, glimmering his eyes a bit to take some pity but then, Eddie looks hella serious. 

"Er, sorry?" Buck mouths out and he feels like a dumbass for sounding not sure about the apology. 

"Explain your reason of being late."

Buck takes a deep breath. "It's a long story-"

"We don't have time right now, Buck."

Buck freezes for a second before he nods quickly. "My head is-" 

Then, Buck suddenly remembers that he hates Eddie. He hates this guy. He shouldn't be following Eddie's lead. He shouldn't be apologising. He should be annoying the hell out of him.

A smirk suddenly shifts on his face. "I was thinking about the kiss we had last night."

Eddie stares at him and his face is ice cold. As if he is not affected or he is too annoyed already.

"So, were you masturbating in the morning then?"

Eddie's question is out of what Buck ever expected. He totally loses his words and panics a little to think of an answer.

"Silly, Buck. You're old enough to do stuffs like that. You should be responsible. You are the ace of the team, aren't you?" Eddie is mocking him. Because he smirks now.

Buck grunts in annoyance. "Of course I am. I am indeed the best in the team." He answers so proudly. He even glares at Eddie with so much hatred. 

Eddie suddenly steps closer. He still has that smirk up his mouth. He is just too shiny with it.

Okay, Buck. Danger is coming! Don't breath! 

"So, why don't you do fifty laps of this field? You are the best of all, aren't you?" Eddie pats on his shoulder.

Buck actually loses his words. This punishment is worse than what he ever got from Joe. Now, he just hates Eddie more. But, well, ego is more important for Evan Buckley. "You've got to grant my wish if I can do it."

"I'm not doing a dare. I'm giving you a punishment. Why would I even give you anything back." Eddie is really mocking him. He is so sinister in talking. "Well, I can sympathize you know. It's a hard punishment so yeah, you can get that one wish you want." Eddie pushes him into the field again. "Happy running, Buck."

Buck gives him a last glare. He will do this. He will run fifty laps. He has done thirty before and collapsed right after. But, he won't give up.

Buck is wrong. Totally wrong. He falls after running twenty two laps. Everyone is gone from the field. Just Eddie who is waiting for him to finish. Buck looks at his bleeding knees. Great. His legs are both fucked up. His stomach has not stopped rumbling.

He will die doing this, ain't he?

Buck is about to get up again but he can't. His legs are having cramps. Of course, he didn't do any warm ups at all! He really wants to kill someone and that someone is Eddie who is now walking towards him.

"You failed." Eddie says, while glancing at his watch. "Look, I get that you feel like you don't want to lose from me but you've overdid yourself. Look at your legs. Run twenty more and you may lose them." 

Eddie is right. Buck looks up, still glaring with hatred. He will never give Eddie a soft look. NEVER!

"I was trying to teach you how to be humble and respectful. I'm not a lot older but I'm your coach so you should be respecting me here." Eddie crouches next to him. 

Buck looks away. "I will never do that." He says that and forces himself to stand up. He does it! But, he is limping a lot. He walks away from Eddie. He hears a sigh from him before he completely loses his energy and falls again. 

"Ugh, stupid legs."

Eddie is next to him again. "Your legs are not stupid. You are. It won't hurt to ask your coach to help carry you to the health care room."

Buck looks at Eddie, smiles mockingly. "You can go, Eddie. I'm willing to walk and fall."

Eddie rolls his eyes. "This is the last time I will ever be nice to you, kid." Eddie shakes his head before he really leaves.

Buck chuckles. "Great. I don't need you to be acting nice anyway."

Whoa, did he just call him kid? Buck feels so much anger now. He stands up again and yes, he doesn't fall anymore. He reaches the building. So, he can hold onto the wall and walks to the health care room himself. When he gets there, he sees Jack and Martin playing two scissors. 

"What the hell are you two doing here?" He asks, sitting on a bed and sighs heavily as he loses a bit of pain of walking.

"Holy shit, man. You look messed up." Jack approaches and quickly takes the first aid kit. Martin is so shocked that he just watches from the corner.

"Why are you playing scissors in here?" Buck asks, as he lets his friend to clean the wound.

Jack scratches his head, chuckling. "We were trying to borrow the scissors because Coach Diaz asked us to rebuild the old room into a meeting room. He's hella intelligent."

Buck is about to lose his mind. He spent four years trying to get Bobby to rebuild that room and Eddie just suggested that and gets it right away? He is really about to go bomb someone.

"What the hell? We have auditorium." Buck just wants to reason. Yes, he is unhappy. Unhappy like hell. He grunts in pain as the pain strikes because Jack becomes too rough sometimes. This kid will never be a good nurse. Yeah, that's right. Buck just kidded someone older than him. 

"Don't worry. It'll be fun. Can you walk? You can watch us though. Well, since you're hurt." Martin chimes in their conversation.

Buck shakes his head. "I'm heading to my dorm."

"Wait, everyone needs to be there!" 

Jacks tries to stop him from moving but if Eddie can't stop him, so is Jack. "Do I look like I care?"

Then, he heads back to his dorm.

He wakes up to the sound of someone knocking on the door. He rushes to the door and opens it. Struggling as the pain strikes his knees again but it's not a big deal anymore. They've stopped bleeding and most importantly, they've stopped hurting too bad. 

Buck is about to curse to whoever at the door until he sees Eddie. Eddie doesn't look happy as well.

Buck smiles at him. A very bitter smile. This is the right time to tease him again. "Oh, do you bring condoms?" Buck chuckles as Eddie looks more pissed. He silences himself as Eddie doesn't say anything for a moment.

"Okay. What do you want?"

"You missed the club activity and you missed training. Did you see the clock at all, Buckley?" 

Eddie's explanation gets Buck panicking a little. He looks at the clock against the wall and his eyes widen as it shows that it's 9PM. That's when his stomach roars again.

Shit.

Buck chuckles nervously. He shouldn't have looked this embarrassing in front of his biggest enemy.

"Sorry, I guess. But, it's night. What can you do about it?" Buck laughs at Eddie, trying to mess more with him.

Eddie however, suddenly smirks. "You're right though. What can I do about it? At night." Eddie looks around before he steps in. 

Buck is too intimidated that he lets Eddie in. Eddie closes the door and then Buck has this uneasy feeling in his head.

"What are you going to do?"

"You think?" Eddie wanders around. He looks at everything in Buck's house. Yeah their dorms are little houses for a single person. 

Then, Eddie suddenly focuses on him and steps closer to him. Buck steps back until his legs hit the bed. He shouldn't fall, right?

Buck gulps. Is Eddie trying to sexually intimidate him? Because that's what Buck is feeling right now. Buck looks at Eddie for one more time. 

"Are you trying to have sex with me?" So, he finally asks.

Eddie laughs. He pushes Buck to fall on the bed but he goes away to the chair and sits there. "I told you I'm not like that. I have a wife and a son. If that comforts you better."

Buck feels a little uneasy now. A wife? He doesn't look like he has wife. "But, you live here as well?" He asks, out of curiosity this time. Maybe it's the first time ever he doesn't sound as rude. Buck rises up and looks at Eddie, focused.

"Yeah. My wife is not living with me. My son is living at a friend's house. He will start living here tomorrow."

Buck suddenly lightens up. It must have been fun to have a son. "Ugh, lame." Of course his mouth says otherwise. He takes something from his last night's pink shirt and throws it at Eddie. 

Eddie picks it up and he flashes an upset face. Ooh, he's mad. 

Yeah, Buck just threw a condom. 

"Stop this kind of teasing, okay? I came here to tell you that I will not negotiate with you anymore after this. You mess up, I will report you. I don't care." Eddie stands up.

Before leaving, he says another thing. "And, eat something. I'll give all of you the diet table tomorrow."

Then, Eddie is gone behind the closed door. Buck stares at the ceiling, smiling in satisfaction. Too bad for Eddie, Buck never knows how to stop. He kind of likes Eddie's reaction to everything he does though.

"He has a son coming tomorrow." He murmurs to himself. He looks at where Eddie sat just now. He just noticed something. Eddie took the condom with him. It is nowhere to be found.

Buck smirks. Then, he lays on his bed, and touches his own lips, remembering how it felt last night when Eddie kissed back. He really wants more. Honestly. It was like three seconds and Eddie ended everything. Maybe he can tries to do it again and see if Eddie is interested with more. 

"This is fun."

As he says that, his stomach roars again. Buck has to dash to the cafeteria that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Please leave a comment or a kudos to let me know if you liked this chapter or not. It will totally help me boost my energy to write more and faster.
> 
> #If you are shy to comment publicly, you can come to my Tumblr and DM me. We can chat there as well. I'm super friendly lmao. Here is the link to my Tumblr : [buckiaz's tumblr](http://buckiaz.tumblr.com)
> 
> That's all. Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> Happy Reading!!

Everything is great today. Buck wakes up on time. Just that his stomach is upset a little since he didn't eat anything until 9PM yesterday. And, that's because Eddie visited his room.

Okay, speaking of Eddie. Where is him? Buck has never had his training. Just his deadly punishment. Buck chooses to run next to Jack. They are running around the cones. 

"Oh, Buck. I feel like I haven't seen you in forever." Jack says with sarcasm that doesn't hurt anything in Buck's heart. 

"Good to see you. Where's Eddie?" He asks and everyone stops running at the mention of that.

"Who is Eddie? Do you mean Coach Diaz?" Martin asks. He looks so surprised.

Buck chuckles. Are they overacting or what? "Yeah. I call him Eddie."

"He snapped at John for calling him Eddie yesterday." Jack says in awe. "Awh, man. You really got on his nerves that he doesn't care about you anymore."

Yeah, if doesn't care means visiting the house at night then yeah. 

"What do you guys mean? You don't call him Eddie?" Buck asks. Honestly, he has no idea. He hasn't been around them that much. Yesterday he has been in his dorm all the time that he feels like he is a newborn baby today.

"We can't call him Eddie! How rude are you to call him Eddie." Ron says, with a glare.

Everyone else awaits for his answer.

Buck rolls his eyes. "Guys, I call him Eddie because he asked me to."

They are all quiet now. 

Jack chuckles nervously. "Okay, back to training guys! Coach may arrive anytime." 

The team leaves the two of them there. Buck is still confused about why would Eddie ask him to call him Eddie instead of Coach Diaz like others. But, Buck likes it though.

Reason? It's less respectful.

"Care to explain, Buck?"

Jack's question just gains another eye roll from Buck. 

"I don't know. If you guys are not comfortable with it, then I will call him Coach Diaz. Is that fine?" Buck may hate Eddie with all his heart but he loves his teammates. Damn, they have been together for years. He is willing to do anything for them.

Jack chuckles. "Dude. I don't care about but they seem to care." Jack grabs his arm, holding it like a girl. "Man, I missed you so much. Let's go to the arcade today."

Buck smiles. "That's actually a great plan you know. If you can pay for five games then I'm in.." Jack is rich so it will not bother him at all.

Jack punches his chest with a chuckle. "Deal. Let's go with my car."

"We've been using your car the whole time. I actually forget where I put mine."

"Buck, your car is at home."

Arcade is fun. But, not fun when you're losing every single games. Buck stops playing and lets Jack plays with another visitor. She introduced herself as Carla. She's cool and she seems to forget the kid she brings together with her.

Buck stares at the kid. He is alone, looking clueless. He played a little before but he seems too lost. Maybe he is confused to even try one again. So, Buck walks to him.

Maybe it sounds surprising but Buck loves kids so much. Like, so much. "Hi, there."

The kid looks up. He has crutches with him. Buck doesn't know what the kid has. But, it doesn't matter. He deserves fun just like everyone else.

"Hi.. Are you stranger because daddy said not to interact with strangers."

That makes Buck laughs. "Do I look like a stranger?"

"Yes."

"But, you're talking to me." Buck sits down on the floor to be on the same level with that kid.

It doesn't take much long for the kid to sit with him as well. They sit next to each other. Both are facing where Jack and Carla are playing. 

"You don't look dangerous. You seem nice."

Buck smiles more. "You're so adorable. What's your name?"

"Christopher."

Buck pats Christopher's thighs. "Okay, Christopher. Do you want to have some fun?"

"Yes!!!"

They are gathering in the auditorium. Everyone is there. Bobby has something to say. Buck sits with Jack and Dennis. Dennis is so focused that his mouth is open a little. Jack is focused too. But, he is not as weird as Dennis. Well, while they both are focusing on Bobby's speech, Buck is not. He looks around to find Eddie and he still doesn't see him. Today. 

It's weird. It feels less exciting as well. 

He sighs and then he hears something from Bobby. Good thing his ears always catch important stuffs.

"A championship will be held two weeks from now. We need to be ready. We should at least be able to beat Green Bay and be on finals with Wild Lion." 

Oh, it's getting good. So, Buck starts to focus.

"Your new coach will get all of you there! Just give full cooperation to him, okay?!"

That's all the points for today's meeting. God, today is so boring.

Buck wanders around at the dormitory. He wants to see Eddie. He doesn't know why. He just wants to see him and gets him pissed off. He wants to anger Eddie.

Right now, he feels like losing his mind. So, he doesn't think more and heads to Eddie's house at the dormitory. His house is so easy to find because it's right below Buck's dorm. 

Buck knocks the door. He didn't even think of what to say but the door already opens up a little. He sees Eddie's face peeking out.

"What do you want?"

Buck doesn't have answers for that. So, he is quiet.

When, Eddie is about to close the door again, he pushes the door open and walks in and closes it back again. He looks around and damn, why the hell is Eddie's house so dark. Eddie has larger house. Of course. He has TV too. Unfair.

"Why weren't you at the field?" That's the first thing coming from his mind.

Eddie looks a little like a mess. Like, he has been up all night or he has been working all day. 

"I don't have to tell you. But, don't worry. I wasn't sleeping like someone did for their training." Oh, he still gets to mock him, ain't he?

Buck narrows his eyes. "Okay, are you good because you look like shit."

Eddie glares at him before he falls himself on the bed. "I've been taking care of my son's school."

Buck takes a step closer. Even though it's still so far away. "Oh, where does he go to? When will he come here? Well, I kind of love kids so I will probably like your son and you know I can still hate you even if I will probably like your son later."

Eddie looks at him like Buck is tiring him. "Well, he will not live here until the we're done with the championship."

Buck feels like there is something wrong with this. "Why not? You know we won't mind. Jack loves kids. Martin too. Ron may seem bitter but he loves everyone from the inside." Buck explains about everyone until Eddie throws a remote at his chest to stop him from talking. A successful move. Buck stops talking but now, he is mad. "Did you just throw a remote at me?"

"You were talking too much. You see me yourself. I'm not in the mood to talk with anyone. Being in this room is a dangerous time right now. I can eat people." Eddie warns as he tries to close his eyes again.

Buck who is really mad now. "Funny. I was trying to help and you threw a remote. Rude."

"Yeah. Says someone who seduced his own coach and curses at him all the time." Eddie replies. 

Whoa, this has been the most reply-ful of Eddie. And, Buck is delighted to see more of this side of him. So, maybe he can go over the line a little. Just a little.

Buck crawls onto Eddie's bed. Eddie is burying himself under his comforter. 

"Buck, seriously. Get off my bed." Eddie sounds scary but Buck is ready for more.

"Make me." Buck smirks as he feels like laughing after saying that. He crawls closer until he is so close with Eddie. He touches the comforter and he is about to yank the comforter away but then Buck falls onto the bed.

No, Eddie just pushed him!

Buck's heart beats so fast now. It's shocking and unexpected. Eddie is actually now on top of him, looking like he can eat anyone.

Oh, no. Eddie is a cannibal.

"Okay. Let me go. Forget what I did." Buck knocks on Eddie's chest with his fingertips.

"You want this so much, don't you?" Eddie is smiling now. "I don't understand kids like you." 

Buck feels a little bit hot now. Maybe Eddie doesn't turn on the air conditioner. Huh, funny. It's chilly but hot at the same time. Buck feels cold sweat dropping from his forehead.

"I'm not a kid, Eddie. You know that." Buck still tries to stay calm.

"I'll give you something. Say what you want and don't ever bother me after this."

Buck thinks for a moment.

What does he want from Eddie?

That kiss. Oh, yes. The kiss!

"A kiss?"

Eddie seems to be in deep thoughts before he lowers down his head and leaves a peck on Buck's forehead. "Okay, done."

Buck's jaw opens. He looks at Eddie in disbelief. "Can't you kiss like a real man? Lame, Diaz."

Eddie suddenly brushes their lips together and Buck swears he feels like flying to the sky because of the sensation hitting him. He doesn't even wait to reply the kiss eagerly. Yes, he wants this.

Eddie's a good kisser. He mauls Buck's lips and he knows exactly how to make Buck shivers just by a kiss. Buck opens his mouth a little. He wants more. He wants more but then Eddie doesn't seem to want more. Or, he's not brave to do more.

"Come on, coach. Can't you kiss someone properly?" This is not even a tease anymore. Buck seriously wants this.

But, that drops everything that has been going on. Buck is about to touch more when Eddie moves away and drags him to the door and pushes him out. 

"Enough, Buck. I gave you what you want. You can leave me alone."

Buck is startled. But, he loves what just happened. So he just smiles before walking away like nothing happened. He may as well try that again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Please leave a comment or a kudos to let me know if you liked this chapter or not. It will totally help me boost my energy to write more and faster.
> 
> #If you are shy to comment publicly, you can come to my Tumblr and DM me. We can chat there as well. I'm super friendly lmao. Here is the link to my Tumblr : [buckiaz's tumblr](http://buckiaz.tumblr.com)
> 
> That's all. Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lil bit of Eddie's side of story.
> 
> Happy Reading!

Eddie doesn't expect this to happen at all. He looks at the door where he just shoved Buck away from his house. It's not supposed to be like this.

His plan was clear. He moved to White Fox because he wants to start a new and a better life. 

But, he got a #1 hater on his first day being here. Eddie doesn't know what he did wrong. Maybe it was because what he said about Buck.

Buck is unlike any others. Buck sticks around a lot. And he doesn't stick around as much as that on training. What a silly boy! 

When he first got here, he got a briefing from Bobby that Buck is a very special kid. He has a heart of a gold but he is also very naughty. Playful. He knew about Buck and Joe from the start so what came into Eddie's head that time was that Buck is not a nice person and he should get early warning.

But, Eddie can't deny that Buck does attract everyone to him. He is a sucker for attention. Eddie can say that. He can see that too.

Buck is rude. Eddie really does want to punch him sometimes. Seriously, Eddie has been at a boiling point every time Buck teases him or does anything bad just to make him mad. But, he needs to keep his rational side of brain.

When Eddie first discovered about Joe being positive on AIDS, he thought about Buck firstly. Buck is important to the team. Of course Eddie will remember him. Eddie is actually lying. He can't remember the Captain's name even if he is much more important. 

Is his name Jelly? Jake? Jack, right? It must be Jack.

So, when he saw Buck fighting with Joe in the office that day, he asked Joe who was eating a cookie to go bring Buck to the hospital. He doesn't want to just lose hia pride and does it for him.

Then, that night, Buck really got into his nerves. He really tried seducing him on Eddie's own welcome party. Honestly, Buck was almost successful with his seduction. He lost his mind and he actually grabbed Buck closer that night to feel him against his body and damn, Buck is sexy as hell.

He doesn't know if it is wise to think so. He has a wife. Well, they're broken up. A fucked up marriage but he still has a wife. Even though they both don't care anymore, Eddie just feels it's weird that he falls for a guy now. He has been with guys for almost his whole life.

He was a soccer player. He was around boys but none of them did what Buck did. That's why that night, Eddie had to lie that there was a guard. No, there wasn't. He just wanted to feel Buck's body against his. When Buck kissed him. That little piece of shit dared to kiss his own coach.

Well, Eddie didn't regret it though. He loves it actually and he wanted more. That's why he kissed back before his rational side of brain told him that it's wrong to do so. He can't be doing this. He needs to realize that Buck may be doing this because of the marks.

And, he hasn't seen him in action. So, he could just be a crap on field. Maybe he is called as ace because what he did with Joe. Well, Eddie is not Joe. He will not be taunted by Buck's seduction. He doesn't want Buck to take advantages from him.

That's why he pushed Buck out just now. Yes, he lost it again and kissed Buck back. He swears he was a little bit hard while kissing Buck. God, he needs to sleep and calm down. He will never forget what just happened if he keeps on thinking. 

How does he get rid of Buck? Maybe he should scare him off a bit?

So, the next morning, when they are all on the field. Eddie takes a chance to call the captain to him.

"Jelly, come here."

"It's Jack coach. Not Jelly." Oh, right. Jack.

Jack looks at him with his puppy eyes. Ah this kid is quite annoying. Eddie drags him to the bench and sits down with him.

"How was my skills, coach?"

Eddie is not prepared for that question. So, he ignores it and asks one for himself. "What is Buck scared of?"

His question seems to bring Jack shocked. What's so weird about his question?!

"Oh, he is kind of scared of being punished. Being left alone?"

"Oh, like locking him in the toilet alone?"

Jack cringes. "No. He will get out easily."

Eddie seems to understand now. Gosh, why must his answers be so deep?

He explains about the lack of skills from Jack and lets him go back to the field. He stands up and watches everyone but his eyes can't stop staring at Buck.

Buck looks good. He with his jersey. His knee pads. Eddie hits his own head. "This is not working." He murmurs to himself. He needs to clear everything out with Buck and he can't wait any longer.

They should talk tonight.

Eddie goes to Buck's dorm and he knocks twice and waits. When there is no answer, he knocks again and this time, the door opens so fast.

"Uh, coach?" Buck is there, wearing only shorts and why does he have to wear a very tight one? And, why the hell does it not concern Buck at all to cover it? There's something weird though.

Eddie narrows his eyes. "Why are you calling me coach now? You called me coach as well at the field." Eddie walks in, even if he is not even invited to.

Buck is smiling. His smile is just something. It's goofy but sweet at the same time and he looks hot smiling.

Honestly, Eddie doesn't think his plan will go well.

"Oh, sorry. My friends don't seem to like the idea of me calling you Eddie."

Eddie chuckles. "Just ignore them. It's weird hearing you calling me coach." Eddie sits down on Buck's bed  
He tries so bad not to look at Buck.

"Okay... So, why are you here, Eddie?" 

He looks at Buck and damn, the younger man is smirking again. He doesn't realize that he really ignites something inside Eddie's self. Now, he doesn't think he will be able to think rationally.

"I want to tell you that we should end whatever tension going between us." Eddie states that with s hope that his mind will go better. 

Buck moves closer. Oh, no. And, Buck suddenly stops when their knees touch. Buck is going to do something. He's not going to like it but he knows he will crave it later.

"Do you mean sexual tension?" Buck says that and suddenly he is on Eddie's laps. With a grin on his face showing how confident he is about this. 

Well, Eddie almost loses his mind. He feels so messed up that he may as well get hard if Buck ever does more than just sitting on his laps. He doesn't even know what to say now.

"Speechless, hm?" Buck suddenly puts his hands on his shoulders and one of his hand begins grabbing Eddie's hair and that feels so good. It's just a hand on his hair! What the fuck, Eddie! You're not a virgin! 

"I know you want this too, coach."

He calls him coach again. Last time, it got him to realize his responsibility. Right now, he feels that it's so hot that Eddie feels hard down there. Oh, he knows Buck can feel it too.

"Oh, Eddie. You reacted to that." Buck is laughing at that before he closes the gape between them and leaves a kiss on Eddie's mouth. He just kisses the corner of his mouth. Buck is trying to get him to want this too. Buck is teasing him.

"You will regret doing this to me." Eddie whispers back and he lets out. Low growl. He pulls Buck closer to him, kissing the hell out of him. He doesn't let his hands stay free. He grabs Buck's ass and grasps them softly. He doesn't know how is it with a guy but Buck seems to like it.

"Uh oh, I knew it that you want me to." Buck says between their kisses.

Eddie lets out a soft chuckle. "You made me want you, okay? I didn't want you at first." He knows that's harsh but it's a good thing Buck doesn't seem to care. He feels his hair is being pulled by Buck.

Oh, it has been so long since he ever done anything with Shannon. In fact, he hasn't done anything like this unless it's with Shannon before. But, now. He is kissing his own athlete. The one with the most problems. The problematic one. The chaotic one. 

Eddie can't handle it anymore. He stands up and pushes Buck down on the bed. He takes a deep breath before letting out of another frustrated growl. He has been thinking of this a lot. "What do you say if I want to fuck you?"

Buck seems surprised. "Oh, really? Sure. Sure."

Eddie doesn't feel so sure now. "Forget it-"

Buck suddenly pulls him to fall on top of him. "Damn it, Eddie. I meant yes, just fuck me."

Eddie looks into Buck's eyes. He feels like he is staring at the skies. He gulps and gives another kiss. He wants to do this so bad but he is also scared.

"But, you can't take advantage of this-"

"I know, Eddie. It will not be like what it was with Joe. I will never do that with you." Buck's voice is indeed really comforting. And that's the nicest things he has ever heard Buck said.

"Okay. Okay. Let's do this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Please leave a comment or a kudos to let me know that if you liked this chapter or not. It will totally help me boost my energy to write more and faster.
> 
> #If you are shy to comment publicly, you can come to my Tumblr and DM me. We can chat there as well. I'm super friendly lmao. Here is the link to my Tumblr : [buckiaz's tumblr](http://buckiaz.tumblr.com)
> 
> That's all. Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

Waking up wasn't hard for Eddie until today. He finds it very hard to wake up. But, he does it anyway. He opens his eyes. It takes him a lot of seconds to figure out where he is before he finally remembers that he visited Buck's house last night.

Wait, that doesn't explain why he is sleeping there though. He waits and thinks for longer seconds and now, he has remembered everything and he looks next to him, Buck is still sleeping. Of course he is still sleeping.

Wait, why is he sleeping next to Buck on this single bed? Very close to each other?

Eddie thinks for another moment when he really remembers everything now. The visiting. The kissing. The sex. Yes, they had sex last night!

Oh My God.

Eddie can't believe he finally falls for it. It's not like he can do anything about it now. Eddie rises up and damn, he is really naked and so is Buck. It's weird to see themselves being naked even though they totally had more than seeing each other naked last night.

He can't believe they both fit on the bed as well. He takes another look at Buck and he is gorgeous. Last night, he was so gorgeous as well. Eddie will never forget what happened last night. 

"Staring much?" Buck chuckles.

Eddie chuckles as well and he steals a kiss from Buck. Somehow the kiss gets deeper but they both break from it and pant for breath.

"It looks like you're off my most hated person list now." Buck says, and Eddie can't stand it but gives him another endearing kiss. Buck is so pretty with the light from the sun and Eddie feels like wrapping him all day.

"Uh huh? What list am I in now?"

Buck doesn't answer and honestly it bothers Eddie so much. But, Buck kisses him so he doesn't mind anymore. They keep kissing and rolling on bed, trying not to fall and then giggle together if any of them fall.

Then, they both have to go to training. They are not late. They are both early. Very early. And they will be earlier if they shower together.

Of course, something more than shower happened in the bathroom. 

Eddie doesn't know why but they can't stop kissing each other. Buck's lips are just so freaking attractive. It's red without having to apply any lipstick or lip balm. And, it's always wet because Buck loves to lick his lips. Another is, they kiss so much that their lips will always be wet.

And, Eddie has to go back to his house now. He can't believe his heart actually feels heavy to leave Buck. However, he still needs to leave before anyone suspects anything.

Buck has never felt happier. He doesn't know why but waking up having someone to kiss in the morning is just the best thing. He knows for sure he does not hold any grudge against Eddie anymore. He holds so much lust for that man to own him again.

Honestly, last night was the best sex he ever had in his life. Totally the best. And he can't wait to have it again.

"Buck, you haven't stopped smiling." Jack approaches him while he is enjoying his bread. He lets Jack sits with him. 

"I'm not smiling." Buck changes his face right away.

"Yes, you were." Jack winks and later he looks around. "Have you thought about moving on? Our goal keeper is really into you." 

Jack always tries to set him up with Sebastian. Sebastian is cool but he is not his type. 

"I have fully moved on. Don't worry."

Jack takes a deep stare at him and suddenly his eyes go wide. "Holy shit. Is that a hickey?" 

Buck panics a little. "Oh, where?"

Jack opens his collar a little and points at the exact place where there is a hickey. Buck looks at it. Great job, Diaz. You did great. Really Great. Now, how the fuck will he, someone who lives at dorm, explain this? 

"Oh, yes. It's a hickey. I gave it myself." Dumb answer.

But, Buck is lucky because Jack is dumber. 

"Whoa, man. You must be lonely, ain't you? So sorry that I'm straight. If I wasn't I would've been your best boyfriend." Jack fakes a cry.

This dramatic kid always does that. 

"Whatever. We should get going. Rest is done."

At the field, Buck can't stop staring. He knows Eddie is facing the same problem. But, thank god he can actually focus when he is playing. 

"I need all of you to do this with a partner. Try to dribble your ball and your partner need to catch if from you." Eddie explains the new training.

Everyone picks their partner and Jack chooses Buck, of course. Until Eddie asks Jack to pair up with Martin instead. He says he has to train the ace personally. Jack does the fake cry again. But it's over in just a minute.

"Okay, let's see if you can ever get my ball." Eddie says with a smirk as he starts dribbling. He runs and Buck is chasing and he seems to be struggling. 

Buck chuckles. "I already got your balls last night. Two of them." With that saying, he finally is able to take the ball from Eddie. The problem is, he hasn't started dribbling but Eddie already takes the ball again and dribbles until they are at the finish line.

"You are distracted, Buck. The skills were poor. They were good but poor."

"Yeah. I'm training with someone who just had sex with me." 

Of course they are whispering.

Eddie smiles. His smile is so soft and Buck believes there is something inside him melting. 

"Look, we've got to be professional here. We are not going to think about that here okay.?" Eddie says and pats on Buck's shoulder. He goes to check the others training.

Buck watches him for a moment before he goes Jack and Martin and practises with them. Jack just immediately lights up and loses all his fake sad face.

"Buckaroo. It has been so long since you ever come to the kitchen." Hen is excited to meet him.

They hug and Hen notices something different.

"Why are you smiling so much today?"

"Why, I can't smile?"

"You look like someone who just fell in love."

At that, Buck's smile fades.

They are at it again that night. But, differently. Buck is the one who comes over to Eddie's room. Even when he gets in, Eddie already attacks him with kisses.

"Oh, calm down. I want to talk." Buck says it and he can feel the aura changing.

Eddie drags Buck to the couch. They sit together and then, Buck takes his deep breath. 

"What do you want to talk about?" Eddie asks.

Honestly, Buck wants to let it out so much. But, he doesn't dare. He doesn't know it yet. So, maybe it's best not to talk yet after all.

Buck just shakes his head and leans in to kiss Eddie. Eddie replies right away. He can see that Eddie is just as eager as he is for him. 

"So, are we going to continue doing this?" It slips out of Buck's mouth after all. He is scared for the answer. 

However, to his surprise, Eddie nods. "I told you not to get me into it but you did. So, no backing out." Eddie already puts him down on the couch and attacking his neck. He wants to warn about hickeys but he doesn't because he actually loves them.

Buck looks into Eddie's eyes. He doesn't know what to expect from Eddie but this is nice. Everything they are having right now is nice. This is a lot better than fighting with each other. 

"You're beautiful, Buck."

Buck feels hot around his cheeks. He looks away and when he looks back at Eddie, he suddenly remembers something. "Eddie, sorry. I've got to go!"

Buck runs away. No, he doesn't want to leave just like that but he saw a calendar behind Eddie's head. Which reminds him that he has something to do for today. He leaves. He just hopes Eddie will not be mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Please leave a comment or a kudos to let me know if you liked this chapter or not. It will totally help me boost my energy to write more and faster.
> 
> #If you are shy to comment publicly, you can come to my Tumblr and DM me. We can chat there as well. I'm super friendly lmao. Here is the link to my Tumblr : [buckiaz's tumblr](http://buckiaz.tumblr.com)
> 
> That's all. Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading!!

"Coming through! Coming through!" Buck runs through the crowd at the airport until he sees the one he has been waiting for. He dashes there and grabs the lady's shoulder. That has made the lady shocked and she immediately kicks his leg.

"AUCHH, MADDIE! Why'd you kick me??" Buck rubs his leg and looks at the watch on his wrist.

Maddie. Madeline Buckley is Buck's sister. They haven't seen other for three years but they always contact with each other on emails and they send an email for a month. Pathetic.

But, now. They are both happier than ever to see each other. 

"You're finally here, Maddie." Buck hugs his big sister. Not so bigger from him but she is the older sister. She will always look big for him. 

"I missed you, Evan." Maddie hugs back. Then, after a mere seconds, she's back to her usual self. "Did you get a job for me? Did you get a house for me?"

Buck rolls his eyes. "I'm not playing for the national to get a house for you. So, I didn't get a house for you. I paid for a dorm at my dormitory and Bobby is okay with it. So, I guess it will be fine."

Maddie loses her words. She looks at Buck in disbelief. "I gave you my money, Evan. What did you do with my money?"

"I paid the dorm. For a whole year! The money will not be enough to even pay an apartment for two months." Buck replies proudly.

Maddie's jaw drops. "I can't believe you just did that without telling me! I told you to get an apartment. Not a dorm for soccer players. What job did you get me?"

Buck smiles wider at that. "We don't have an official medical helper at White Fox so you can use your talent to heal us later on. You will be a great doctor for us, Maddie." Buck ignores the look on Maddie's face.

She's pissed.

But, Buck knows deep inside that she's going to love it.

It's a new day. Early that morning, Buck brings Maddie to see Bobby near the field where he will be training.

"Bobby, Maddie. Maddie, Bobby."

Yes, Buck is introducing the most important human beings in his life to each other. Both Maddie and Bobby are important for him. He takes a look at his sister. Maddie looks better now. She doesn't threaten to kill him anymore so that's a good.

"Nice to finally see you, Maddie."

Well, the conversation takes a very long time. They discuss about Buck mostly. Bobby complaining about Buck and Maddie is just nodding and judging everything that Bobby says about him. Well, the suffering ends right after Jack comes at them and grabs him to the field because the training will start as soon as everyone is there.

It's actually six in the morning and Buck is pretty nervous. He hasn't said anything to Eddie about last night when he just left Eddie. He keeps following Jack to shield himself even though Jack is a lot smaller than him. He steals so much glances at Eddie but Eddie seems like he is trying not to look at him. That just makes Buck feels more uneasy.

He just wants Eddie to look at him. A little. Is enough.

"Okay. We have thirteen days left for the first game. We don't know who will we play with first. So, it's important for us to expect that we may as well get to go against Wild Lion at the first game." Eddie starts to talk when everyone gathers, knees on the ground.

Everyone cringes at the last idea except Buck. 

"I thought we will always go against Leopard Days?" Buck voices out and everyone looks at him. That's when Eddie finally looks at him.

"Well, no. Not this year." Eddie shrugs and ignores him. "Okay, listen first. I'm going to need everyone to come to the field at 5 am starting from tomorrow. Is that okay?"

"Isn't that kind of too early?" Buck can't help but asks again. He doesn't know if he is just curious or he just wants Eddie attention.

"The exact reason why you haven't won anything."

Okay, that's pretty rude coming from Eddie. Buck grunts a little but he keeps quiet after that.

"Ok, do your warm ups. In ten, we will do penalty kick training. Sebastian, be prepared!" Eddie blows the whistle and everyone goes to their own spot to warm up. Buck wants to warm up with Jack but that traitor already goes to warm up with Martin. So, he walks at them.

"Martin, who is your usual warming up partner?"

Martin points at Sebastian. Okay, Jack didn't betray him. Jack and Martin, are trying to set him up with the goalkeeper. Honesty, Sebastian is the only person who speaks very rarely. Buck sighs and marches to him.

"Hi, Seb." Buck approaches normally.

Sebastian waves at him and moving a little to give Buck space. "H-hi Buck!"

Sebastian doesn't even need to confess. It's obvious by the way he is blushing and being uneasy around Buck. Buck sits down on the ground. "Okay, Seb. What do we start with?" He asks, looking at everyone else doing warm ups so naturally.

"Sit ups.?" 

Buck nods to that. "You go first."

They sit closer and Buck puts his left hand on Sebastian's shoes. "I'd recommend taking your shoes off." Buck smiles at that and he swears he sees Sebastian blushing again before he stays away to take his shoes off. Oh, man. Sebastian is being so mindful around him.

Buck takes the stopwatch next to them when Sebastian comes back. They sit in the right position and Buck takes a look at the stopwatch. "30 seconds. Start now!" 

And Sebastian starts the exercise. Buck tries to not look at him but that's what they should be doing. They should examine each other's weakness even on these kind of warm ups.

"Done." He states that and lets go of Sebastian's legs. "You did great but you need to focus okay? You weren't as fast as you should be because you were distracted." Buck pats on his shoulder.

Suddenly, Sebastian grabs his wrist tightly. Buck watches him in shock at first before realising that Sebastian is having a cramp. Oh, no. Buck is always bad at talking anyone with this. He lets Sebastian grips his arm while he looks around to find Eddie but Eddie is busy explaining something to other players. So, he looks for Chimney. There he is. Chimney is laughing at something on his phone. "Chimney, come here!!" 

Chimney rushes to them and he goes to help them. "Seb, you okay?"

"I think he is having a leg cramp." Buck says.

Sebastian shakes his head. "No, it's abdomen cramp."

Buck looks around again and he just remembers that they have Maddie now. "Okay, Chim. Don't worry. I got it. I got it. Seb, can you walk?"

When Sebastian nods, they walk to the health care room together. 

Eddie was busy explaining a skill to Ron when he saw Buck and Sebastian going off the field. Everyone else in the team who saw it whistled. Eddie doesn't understand.

"Why are you guys so hyped?" He asks everyone, basically turning the noisy field to a very quiet one. He looks at Jack because he will have to answer no matter what. 

"Er... Er.. Seb likes Buck so-"

Oh.

Oh.

Eddie chuckles. "Come on, guys. You aren't kids anymore. Go back to training!" With that, Eddie leaves the field for Chimney to handle while he follows wherever Buck was going to.

"Feeling better now?" Maddie asks.

Sebastian nods.

Buck is watching with a smile from afar. "It's weird to see you treating my teammate." He goes to them and sits next to Sebastian. Maddie just ignores him so he takes a look at Sebastian. "Are you okay now?"

Sebastian nods. "I'm great. I think I can go back to the field."

Buck nods. "Yeah. But, you should head to the cafeteria first and eat something."

Sebastian thanks him before running outside. Buck smiles at Maddie who rolls her eyes. "You can come and watch us training you know."

"I don't know yet." Maddie shrugs but she is smiling. "You don't want me to be far away from you anymore, do you?" Maddie chuckles as Buck flushes.

"Yeah, Maddie. I love you, you know."

"I love you too, Evan."

Buck goes to hug Maddie before he walks out from the room and he is speechless to see Eddie outside and he doesn't look friendly. 

"Hey Eddi-"

He can't finish because Eddie already walks past him towards the field again.

What? What the hell is that guy's problem? 

Buck sighs while wearing his knee pads again. He runs slowly back to the field. He checks Eddie out again and man, he does look scarier now.

After training, Buck can't handle his curiosity about how Eddie is acting. So, he goes over to Eddie's house again. Eddie's house is actually a house away from Maddie. The house between their houses is Chimney's. So, Buck is being extra careful to come here today. He knocks the door like he usually does and when the door opens, he walks in.

"Why are you here?"

Buck doesn't answer because he is too busy looking at how good Eddie looks with his hair wet like that. "Are you mad at me?" He asks back while taking his seat on Eddie's simple couch. Eddie goes to sit with him.

"Mad? Hm, I don't know."

Oh, Eddie is really mad then. "Sorry, I went to pick Maddie up last night and got her to a dinner. I got tired a little."

Eddie flinches at that. "Okay. Who is Maddie?"

"My sister."

With that answer, Eddie's face changes back to normal. He is suddenly smiling again. 

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Buck is still perplexed with Eddie's easy changes of emotions. However, he walks to Eddie and sits on his laps again, asking for kisses.

They kiss again and the more they kiss, the more sensation they feel. In a few minutes, they are both naked and they move from the couch to the bed, without leaving each other's mouths. 

"Enjoy your meal, coach." Buck pulls Eddie to fall on top of him on that bed and he regrets nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Please leave a comment or a kudos to let me know if you liked this chapter or not. It will totally help me boost my energy to write more and faster.
> 
> #If you are shy to comment publicly, you can come to my Tumblr and DM me. We can chat there as well. I'm super friendly lmao. Here is the link to my Tumblr : [buckiaz's tumblr](http://buckiaz.tumblr.com)
> 
> That's all. Thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading!!

"Okay, we're going to see Ron and Buck. Come on." Eddie kicks the ball at them. The ball lands just right on front of them. Ron takes the ball with his knee and stops it with his right foot.

"Ready to lose your balls, Buckley?"

Buck chuckles, almost sounds mockingly. "You can't beat me, Ron." 

With that, Eddie blows the whistle and the two of them start running towards Sebastian. Yes, whoever the one kicking the ball into the goal will win and the one who lost will have extra training until he wins. 

Everyone watching is cheering at the two of them. Jack does not even doubt and cheers for Buck, forcing Martin and Sebastian to chant with him. He hits their heads, asking them to cheer together.

Eddie is watching with narrow eyes. He is trying to focus on their movements. From what he can see, Buck is struggling a little since Ron is really fast and he got the ball at first. Buck hasn't been able to get the ball at all and Eddie can see him being a little panic there. He sighs, sympathizing his little scandal? Sex partner? Gosh, Eddie. It's athlete! Don't need to get so complicated with it!

After that, in a blink of an eye, Ron kicks the ball but yes, Sebastian catches the ball. He almost missed it.

Eddie smiles at Ron and Sebastian. "Great job, you two." Then, he looks at Buck. "You'll be needing extra training."

Buck is ready to object. He looks at Ron who smirks proudly. 

"Are you sure you're the ace, Buck?" Ron whispers to him, patting him before leaving the field and sits with others.

"Wait, Ron didn't score a goal!" Buck screams his objection at Eddie who shrugs.

"You're right. But, you weren't able to get the ball from him. At all." Eddie doesn't mind him anymore and asks him to sit and lets others finish.

After two hours, everyone has done it but there are Buck and Jojo. This time, Buck will do it with him. Jojo is Chinese American and he is also fast. But, he is new so Buck really thinks he will win this time. He really doesn't want extra training. 

For the matter of fact, he still can't believe he lost to Ron. Ron surely has improved a lot. He can say that. Buck also realises that he lacks a lot of practise and also, training. He doesn't do anything like he has ever done before.

And, that's because he's too far distracted.

He doesn't want to say this but he knows that he is kind of obsessed with Eddie's attention. And it distracts him so much. But, what can he do? He loves the thing that is going on with him and Eddie.

"BUCK!! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU??"

Yes, just like now. Buck just realised that he is in the middle of the training. He looks at the goal and yes, Jojo scored a goal when he stood here the whole time. Oh, God. It's getting worse, isn't it?

Buck looks at Eddie. Eddie looks mad. Like, really mad. Like, a coach kind of mad. A serious kind of anger shown on his face and he doesn't know how he should react.

"Sorry, coach." He says that very slowly.

To be honest, he is also disappointed with himself.

Everyone already leaves the field. There are only Buck and Eddie now. Buck doesn't pay Eddie any attention anymore. He just keeps on training. He does what Eddie asked him to. He jumps, rolls, runs and dribbles. Just like Eddie wants him to.

But, he feels empty. He feels lost and he doesn't know why.

"Buck, is there something you have to say?" It's the end of his extra training when Eddie asks him that. They are both walking to the dormitory building. Buck glances at Eddie and shakes his head.

"Nothing, Eddie."

"Why don't you come with me tonight? I'm having a dinner with Bobby, Chimney and Hen. After that, I'm going to meet my son." 

That brings Buck to be shocked entirely. He stops walking and his face immediately lightens up like it has been lit straight up from the sun. He smiles and gives his usual flirty smile. "Whoa, you seriously invited me to a very special group of people and meet your son?" Buck asks, more like teasing.

Eddie smiles at that, shoulder pushing against Buck's. "Well, you can come if you want. I'm not giving order here." Eddie answers with a very genuine smile.

Buck smiles wider. "Of course I would love to come with you. Where are we going for dinner."

Eddie narrows his eyes, stepping in front to point at Buck. "Don't be surprised..." He chuckles. "It's at the cafeteria but yeah, at the tables for people with higher level."

Buck pouts a little. "You mean where foods are served on the table instead of having me to pick them myself at the counter."

Eddie snaps his finger. "Exactly. So, you're on?"

Buck nods. "Yeah. How do I be louder with that, Eddie?" A little bit annoyed now.

"You know the answer of that. You can be louder on bed."

Buck feels like losing his mind now. "Whoa, we're in public, coach. Aren't you scared of anyone hearing us?"

Eddi laughs softly. "Everyone's gone, Buck. They are all at the cafe, enjoying their foods."

They both are about to part ways.

"Where do I meet you tonight?" Buck asks, glancing at his watch. It's already 5pm. "And, what time?"

Eddie thinks for a moment. "I just realized that we both haven't exchanged numbers yet." Eddie takes out his phone, opening the dial section.

Once again, Buck is surprised. But, he does feel happier. "Are you sure you don't want to date me? because you're massively flirting right now," he smiles sweetly as he takes Eddie's phone, purposely brushing their hands together and later he keys in his number. 

"Very funny, Buck. You know I still have a wife. We can think about dating if I'm really done with her... Soon." Eddie answers seriously but there is calm in his voice.

Buck gives back the phone. "I put Buck. Well, you don't want a Sweetie calling you when you're in the middle of a crowd." He gives a wink before he waves his hand and runs upstairs.

Eddie smiles before turning to see Buck's sister looking at him with blank face. Oh, shit. She didn't hear anything, right? Since when has she been here? He really didn't notice.

"Hi! You're... Maddie. Right? Buck's sister?" Eddie doesn't want to be a jerk. So, he said those with a very normal smile.

Maddie nods. She looks perplexed. "Hmm, what I heard just now. Were they jokes?" She narrows her eyes and Eddie swears he feels a little bit scared.

"Oh. Oh, yes. All jokes. I'm really close to Buck. He welcomed me very well when I first came here." What a great lie he told. 

Maddie finally smiles. "Thank god. I thought he's having an affair with his coach again. I don't mind though. Just, I want him to find someone who can really love him the way he loves the other one back." She waves her hand. "It's nice to meet you..."

"Eddie Diaz. You can call me Eddie."

Maddie nods at that before she goes to the water machine to fill her water bottle. 

Eddie goes into his house. He lets out a huge sigh of relief as he closes the door. He puts down his bag he has been carrying and looks at the watch. He takes his phone out.

_Buck, go to the cafeteria at 7. I'll be there ten minutes earlier._

He smiles and he swears he hasn't been this excited for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Please leave a comment or a kudos to let me know if you liked this chapter or not. It will be very helpful!
> 
> #You can come to my Tumblr and DM me. We can chat there as well. Here is the link to my Tumblr : [buckiaz's tumblr](http://buckiaz.tumblr.com)
> 
> That's all. Thank you!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading!

Eddie has been waiting for ten minutes. He is waiting at athletes table, sitting on a round chair, waiting for Buck. Those tables are very empty. It's just him. Because those athletes rather go home and eat at home instead of buying here. But, they all live here. Unless any of them will get married, they usually move out. 

Why does Eddie know everything? Actually, he knows almost everything now because he has been very good friends with Hen. She is amazing. She knows everything going on at White Fox.

Well, back to what Eddie is doing now. He glances at his watch and that's when he sees Buck coming closer to the cafe. He waves his hand. Only a minor gesture of invitation. Buck wears an ocean blue t-shirt with a white skinny jeans. Skinny jeans?! Eddie gulps. That's sexy.

Buck looks wonderful. Why is this man very beautiful and how come Eddie hadn't feel like this towards a man before? 

"Ooh, you look good." Buck says, flashing his smile while pointing at Eddie's shirt and slim jeans with his mouth. Buck's lips look extra red that night. Maybe the cafe is too bright but he just looks super attractive and it takes every strength in him not to push Buck and kiss him.

"You look good too." Eddie wants to say gorgeous but his mouth can only afford good. He taps Buck's chest. "Let's go. Everyone's in there already."

They walk together and Eddie pushes the door open and lets Buck walks in first. He follows later and they are welcomed with happy faces of Bobby, Chimney and Hen.

"Hey, guys." Buck approaches first. He's a lot closer to them compared to Eddie actually. That's why he blends in just fine. He picks a chair close to Hen and Eddie sits next to him. The round table is now full with five of them.

"Looking good, Buckaroo." Chimney even high fives with Buck. That's cool and Eddie didn't know they are that close to do that.

"How's training, Buck? Eddie?" Bobby asks, looking at both of them with his serious but still kind face. 

Eddie examines Buck first. Buck is nervous to answer. Maybe because of what happened today. Well, honesty is needed here.

"He is not doing so great." Eddie shrugs. "Ron won this evening in an individual dribbling and scoring." He knows that Buck may he uncomfortable but Buck is important to White Fox.

At that, Bobby nods. Still smiling. "Get rid of the distraction then, Buck. You know what it is."

What Bobby said doesn't only scare Buck off but also Eddie who gulps down his saliva. He sees Buck shifting uncomfortably.

"What is it?" Chimney asks, totally not helping.

"Why don't we just eat since it's dinner?" Hen changes the aura back to normal. 

Eddie sees Buck smiling again. Honestly, Eddie doesn't know what to do. So, he drops his fork and when he gets it, he lets one of his hands down. He touches Buck's hand with that hand, squeezing softly. Buck squeezes back and his heart feels warm.

They continue eating and when it's dessert time, they start talking again.

"I heard you're going to show your son the field. You're going to to pick him up tonight, right?" Bobby asks again. He eats his apple while looking at Eddie with full concern.

Eddie nods. "Yes. Just a day."

"Come on, Eds. You know we won't mind if he stays here forever." Hen adds, friendly smile on her face.

Buck pats Eddie's shoulder. "Where will we go after picking your son up?"

Eddie thinks for a moment, checking the watch on his wrist. "I think we should go to the arcade."

"That's cool. You should play football games with Buck at the arcade and see who will win." Chimney agrees completely. He passes the bread he wiped with jam to Buck who accepts delightfully.

"It'll be sad for Eddie because he will lose all the time." Buck proudly says while munching on the bread. Then, he looks at Eddie.

Eddie now feels very challenged. He is very sure he will win. He shrugs. "That's not true."

"You can't beat me. I'm the ace." Buck raises his eyebrows. He is very confident and looking Buck like this feels like staring at an art.

"He's funny." Eddie points at Buck while looking at Hen.

Hen chuckles before she calmly says. "Can't argue with that."

Buck pouts a little, looking at Bobby and Chimney for help. "Was I wrong?"

Hen laughs out loud. "Just play the games first. Come tomorrow and we will see who won." She suddenly smirks. "Wanna bet?" She raises her eyebrows with confidence.

Chimney sighs. "I hate this game but I will never put my bet on what you put. Who do you choose, Hen?"

Hen points at Eddie.

Wow, they are seriously betting on them in front of them. Eddie takes time to makes a proud face to Buck who roles his eyes.

Everyone looks at Bobby now.

"I should choose?" Bobby questions with furrowed eyebrows. Everyone nods and Bobby easily points at Eddie which gains a smirk from Eddie and an eye roll from Buck.

"Why do I feel like I'm going to lose money?" Chimney teases.

"Seriously, Chim?" Buck pouts sadly and that's the cutest ever he has ever been that night. 

Eddie takes his glass of juice and drinks it. Tonight is going to be fun. He knows it.

They are both in Eddie's car. Eddie is driving because.. it's Eddie's car. Not Buck's. Not that it matters who's driving though. And, Eddie knows the road. Buck, he only knows that they are going to meet Eddie's son.

"Okay, I just realized that I haven't asked you for your son's name." Buck points out when the light is red.

Eddie takes a look at Buck and the red light from the traffic just makes Buck's lips look redder. He ignores Buck's question. That can be asked later. Cannot resisting his hanker to kiss Buck anymore, he leans in and brushes their lips together. Very aggressively at first because he yearned for those lips for a very long time today. Buck replies just aggressive and then their kiss forms into something softer before Buck breaks the kiss and slaps Eddie's thigh, panicked.

"It's green!" Buck chuckles as Eddie gives a last peck before goes back to being a driver instead of a kisser.

Finally, after twenty more minutes, they arrive at Eddie's friend house.

"I'm kind of nervous. What if your son will not like me?" Buck asks, brushing his hands to get warmer. He has cold feet just thinking about Eddie's son.

"Don't worry he likes people very easily." Eddie says that and gets out from the car. Buck follows his steps and when they are at the door, Eddie gives another peck on Buck's lips as good luck.

They ring the bell and in a few seconds, the door opens.

Buck looks shocked. Why?

"Carla?! Christopher?!"

Carla, Christopher and Buck scream together. In excitement. What?

Wait, Buck knows Carla and Chris?

"How'd you know them?" Eddie asks Buck while crouching down on the floor to grab his son and hugs him tight. Christopher is also shocked to see Buck so he just giggles in excitement waiting for 

"Oh, trust me we're mates at the arcade. Looks like you're gonna lose tonight." Buck slaps his shoulder with a smirk and Christopher laughs to that.

"Buck always loses. Don't listen to him, dad."

It's weird to know that your son already knows your scandal. Well, even though he doesn't know that part yet. But, it's exciting as well. At least they already love each other.

At least he knows that Buck is not acting to look happy around Christopher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ⚈̥̥̥̥̥́⌢⚈̥̥̥̥̥̀)


	11. Chapter 11

Tonight goes very well. The three of them go to the arcade. They play so many soccer games there and of course, they make a very big deal of everything. Especially Buck. Even though he is the one losing every games. Maybe that's because he always loses in that game.

The first game they play is Kick It and Buck loses to Christopher in the second round. Next, he goes against Eddie for the another soccer game. Ends up with the same fate as before. But, he feels happy. Actually, the three of them are happy. 

They also go to buy street foods. Christopher and Buck have so many requests and Eddie says that bought foods will be on him. So, they buy almost everything edible. 

"Chris, eat properly." Buck says that while pulling a tissue from his ice cream cone and wipes Christopher's mouth. He knows that Eddie is staring but he doesn't care. 

"Thanks, Buck!" Christopher answers with excitement before he points at Eddie's face. "Buck, look at daddy's face. There's sauce there."

Buck turns to look at Eddie and yes, there is sauce near his mouth. Eddie quickly grazes his own thumb but can't find the stain. So, he just lets Buck wiping the stain away with the same tissue. 

"You two really don't know how to eat properly." Buck complains a little but there is a smile at the corner of his lips.

As he says that, he also stains himself when he tries to eat his ice cream. 

"Hahahha, Buck! You got some ice cream!" Christopher laughs as he points at Buck's cheek. 

Buck is so done. He feels those cream on his cheek. He takes the tissue again but Eddie already wipes the cream away with his thumb and he turns away where Buck is the one who can see him to lick the cream on his thumb.

Buck's eyes go wide. He looks at Eddie and Christopher repeatedly before he laughs out awkwardly. "You're indeed too kind, Eddie."

When it is time for them to go home, Buck slips into the back seat, letting Christopher to sit at front with Eddie because they definitely don't have much time together. When they arrive at White Fox, Christopher is already asleep. Buck helps Eddie out by carrying Christopher's crutches while Eddie carries his son to his house. 

Buck walks in first, sliding the card to the house system, turning on every lights in the house. Then, he wipes Christopher's bed with his hands to get rid of the dust. Eddie puts Christopher down and looks at Buck who is smiling softly behind him.

"Thank you, Buck." Eddie says that before he stares at his son again.

Buck chuckles softly.. "All good." He taps on Eddie's shoulder. "I'll head upstairs." He whispers that one.

Eddie's face changes. "You don't want to stay?"

They have been sleeping together all the time now. Even if there is no sex, there is always cuddling or kissing.

Buck shakes his head. "Your son is here. I'll be here tomorrow." He walks outside and Eddie follows him from behind. 

Eddie takes Buck's hand, stopping him from walking. Grabs it softly before he lays a kiss on Buck's hand. "I..." Eddie steps closer. He wants to say it so bad. Buck looks so perfect right now and he wants to hug him so bad.

"You...?" Buck asks with raised eyebrows.

"I'll see you at the field tomorrow." He puts down Buck's hand and pulls him closer by the waist instead. "Kiss me."

Buck smiles before he leans in and kisses Eddie. 

The kiss is simple. Just lips brushing but they both linger to it. Eddie grabs Buck closer before he breaks the kiss and trails his lips to Buck's exposed neck. He gives a bite there and Buck moans simply before he is pushed away. Not roughly, but as a warning.

"Eddie, you can stop now before we wake the whole building." Buck jokes as he pats both of Eddie's shoulders with his hands. "See you tomorrow, coach."

After Buck leaves, Eddie's smile fades. He wants Buck to stay so bad.

Well, Buck. He doesn't go back to his room right away. He goes to Maddie's house first but it's so quiet. Seems like she is already sleeping. So, he walks around first to take some fresh air. He thinks of what Bobby said again.

Does Bobby know about him and Eddie? He tries to think if they would look obvious in front of others but they never really show their friendliness with others. Well, except for the whole inviting to the dinner thing.

He knows that he is completely distracted with Eddie being with him right now. Very distracted. He doesn't know why but he just thinks about Eddie all the time. Like right now.

People say this thing happens when someone falls in love. But, that's silly. Buck will never fall in love with Eddie even though he is hot, kind, sweet, a great dad, amazing kisser and knows how to fuck-

Okay. Stop.

He knows now. Buck chuckles at himself. If there is someone watching him laughing alone at the hallway in the middle of the night, people might think he's crazy.

Suddenly, his phone rings. 

Buck quickly takes it and answers, not looking at the contact because he might wake others in the same level. Yeah, Maddie, Chimney, Hen, Bobby and Eddie. They live on the second level.

"Hello?" Buck asks.

"Buck, I need your help." 

Buck finally looks at the contact name. "Seb? What happened? Where are you?"

"I just got beaten up. Behind the bar our team always go!!"

Buck doesn't know how to react. He freezes for a few seconds before he dashes downstairs and runs to the gate. He also runs to the bar because it is very close to White Fox.

Who the hell beat Seb up?

He arrives at the bar and when he gets there, he runs to the back of the bar. He opens the dialing app again, ready to call a cop but he doesn't get to do it when someone grabs his phone and smashes it to the wall. Wow, it is ruined in a blink of an eye.

Buck looks at the person and his eyes widen once again. "Alec?" He looks behind him and there is Sebastian. Yes, he is really beaten up.

"It's good to see you, ace." Alec says that before he shoves Buck against the wall, and chokes him with his one hand. Buck grabs his hand but Alec is indeed too strong to be foe.

"What... Do. You want?" Buck asks, struggles to say anything out loud.

Alec smirks. "Seb, tell him what I want." He says that and lets go of Buck.

Sebastian looks very terrified. Gosh, Buck feels so bad for him. 

"Buck, he wants you to back off from the team in the game later."

Buck's jaw drops. "What?! That's insane! You can't do that Alec."

Alec shrugs. "I did it to Ron before. Of course I can do it to you this year. Just fake an incident or I'll give you a real one." He smiles very sweetly this time. "I may also break his hands." Alec points at Sebastian with his mouth before he salutes the both of them and walks away.

Buck immediately goes to Sebastian. "How the hell did you meet him?"

Sebastian shakes his head, letting Buck helps him to walk. "I don't even know. Thank you so much for coming and you don't have to do what he said."

Buck shakes his head. "He's nonsense. I'll try talking to him next time. Now, let's go home. I'll treat your wounds. Maybe you can stay over at my house?" 

Sebastian smiles and nods. "Sure."


	12. Chapter 12

Buck wakes up from his sleep and the first thing he does is hugging the one who is sleeping next to him. After a few seconds, he pulls away from the hug and opens his eyes. His eyes widen in second and memories from last night approach his mind. He backs away and lets out a relieved sigh because Sebastian is still asleep. 

Last night, he fell asleep treating Sebastian's wounds that now leave blue and purple bruises. Today, he has a lot of things to do. One of them is to tell Eddie what happened last night and another one is to invite Eddie to the talk with Alec since Eddie was Alec's coach. He might listen to him.

But, now. He has to get rid of Sebastian first from his house. He takes a shower and wears his training jersey and pads. He shakes the bed and gives a friendly smile as Sebastian finally wakes up.

"Rise and shine, Seb. Training will start in fifteen minutes. I'll just tell coach that you're hurt." Buck says that, grabs his beg and ready to leave. "You can stay here if you feel like not moving away from my house."

"Buck, wait!"

Buck turns his head once again. 

"Thank you."

Buck just nods and heads out. He passes Eddie's house just to check if that man is still there or not but nope, everything is dark in there. It's 5am. Eddie must've been at the field already.

He runs to the field and to his confusion, Eddie is not there either. There are Chimney, Jack, Martin and Ron. 

"Chimney! Where's Eddie?" Buck goes over to Chimney and whispers.

Chimney shakes his head and shrugs. "I don't know. He just said he will not be here today."

Buck raises his eyebrows. "For the whole day?!"

Chimney nods. 

Buck sighs. He takes out his phone and calls Eddie but it gets him straight to voicemail. So, he sends a voicemail. "Eddie, where are you? There is something I want to discuss with you."

Chimney blows the whistle, urging him to end the call and urging others to stop doing whatever they are doing. Buck passes Chimney and says that Sebastian is sick. Everyone whistles at that. Gosh, why does everyone ship him with Sebastian so much?

"Okay, do you realize how many days are left for us until the game?" Chimney speaks up after everyone is quiet.

No one answers. Looks like nobody is counting. Chimney panics for a moment. "Well, I also don't remember."

Buck rolls his eyes and sighs. "9 days. We have 9 days until the game."

Everyone looks at him, surprised. Buck feels a little proud so he smirks proudly. Then, he gets shoved by Jack.

"Whoa, my friend has become a real man." Jack chuckles at his ear. 

Buck just shakes his head and continues listening to Chimney. He looks calm but he is really really not calm at all. He thinks about Eddie a lot.

This morning, Eddie got a call from Shannon to meet her. Right after sending Christopher to abuela, he went over to her house. That's where he is right now. Waiting for Shannon to make coffee that he'd actually rather not have.

He stares around the house and the house looks empty as well. Honestly, he still doesn't understand the point he is called to come here. They always call before if there's anything important especially about Christopher.

"Your coffee." Shannon finally walks out from the kitchen and passes him the coffee. She sits down right in front of him and she is fidgeting uneasily.

"Okay. So, why did you call?" Eddie asks, taking the cup and drinks it very slowly since it's still hot. He puts the cup down again and waits for Shannon to answer.

"I wanted to give you something." Shannon takes out a paper and before even reading that, he already knows what's coming. A divorce paper. "We discussed about this and I think we both agreed about this."

Eddie nods, they did agree about it. They do have rules for their long term break from the marriage. "Have you thought about Christopher?"

Shannon gasps before she nods slowly. She shakes her head and she looks like she is about to cry but Eddie knows she wants to stay strong.

"Have you?" The question comes back and Eddie is speechless. Now, he loses everything he has to say.

"I'm pretty sure Carla knows our son more than we do now." Shannon chuckles, mocking at themselves and Eddie sighs, starting to get annoyed. "You're so caught up with your soccer life." Shannon chuckles again. "And you asked me if I have thought about our son?"

"I work for the family. You also use my money!"

"Well, you're the one giving it! I didn't ask for it. I asked for a husband to be with me but you keep having this mindset that-" Shannon stops talking. "Just sign the damn paper."

"I already have someone." Eddie suddenly blurts out. He says that with low tone and of course, he means Buck.

Shannon laughs bitterly. "Wow. Good for you. We did promise not to be mad if any of us fall in love with other person. I just.." Shannon chuckles. "Didn't think it will be you."

Eddie stares at him with cold face. "Are you serious about this?"

Shannon nods. Then, she brushes her hair awkwardly with her fingers. "Who's the lucky one?"

Eddie doesn't answer. He takes a pen and signs the paper. "I hope you can be happy after this."

Shannon nods, watching the paper with lips pressed together.

Eddie wants to be mad about this. But, he can only keeps his mouth shut. 

"I'm sorry, Eddie." Shannon bursts her tears out. Eddie sighs before he goes over to her and pulls her into a hug. 

"I'm sorry too." 

He's going to need drinks after settling all these divorcement with his lawyer.

Buck is waiting for Alec to come to the bar. The same bar as last night. Just that tonight, they are going to meet inside, peacefully, instead of outside. Well, he doesn't have to wait long for the man with black hair to come. 

Alec is very gorgeous. His eyebrows are the things catching people's attention. And his title as the captain of Wild Lion. They know each other very well. Battling same team for almost nine years make them very very salty towards each other. 

And, that is never going to change.

"Have you backed out?" Alec asks, as he sits down and orders a glass of wine.

Buck glares at him. "Well, I'm not going to do that. What's your problem? Why'd you want me this year?" Well, Buck is not some weakling. 

Alec already looks so pissed off. "If you join, your team will obviously have higher chance to win against us."

Buck laughs out loud and that makes Alec feels a little bit humiliated. "Did you really just say that?"

"You're the ace, aren't you?"

Buck shrugs. "Not anymore, okay." He takes the wine that Alec ordered and drinks it for himself instead which gains another glare from Alec.

But, it's just a minute before Alec's facial expression changes into something that Buck knows exactly what. "Okay, you don't have to do anything. Just.. spend the night with me." 

Buck chuckles now. "Are you serious right now? Are you getting turned on by me drinking your wine?" He shakes his head before he shoves the glass to Alec's space again. 

Alec shrugs. "What do you say?" He raises his eyebrows with a smirk and Buck freezes for a moment. 

Usually, he would just jump into any men even if he had Joe. This time, he wonders a lot. He wonders if he is Eddie's. If Eddie is his. 

Eddie hasn't said anything. Eddie clearly is not in love with him. Eddie just said something about getting together after a divorce and nothing else. Maybe it's not wrong to enjoy someone this hot for a night.

Well, Buck does go for it. He leans in and when Alec pulls him closer, both of them are already kissing. It is a very long kiss before Buck feels very wrong about it. The kiss is good. Alec is a great kisser but something in his heart is aching. He breaks away from the kiss and gives a smile to Alec, trying his best not to get him annoyed. 

"Is that okay for spending the night?" He asks with a friendly tone as well. 

Alec looks so done but a nod from him almost gets Buck to sighs in relief heavily in front of him.

"Okay, but I'm not done with you now that you've got my full attention."

Oh, shit. That sounds creepy. Buck just gives him a simple smile before taking his phone out and acts like he is reading a message. At the same time, Eddie calls him.

That almost gets him to die right at the moment. He answers the call immediately. "Hello, where are you? I've been-" Buck turns his head and he loses his voice right away when he sees Eddie not so far from his table. He gulps and taps on Alec's shoulder before running to Eddie's table. He ends the call.

Oh, no. Eddie saw him.

Eddie saw him.

He fucked up!

"Eddie, wait!" He chases him. Eddie walks out very quickly that it's hard for Buck to catch him even with his long legs. After a little hop, he finally reaches Eddie's wrist and stops him. "Eddie, I'm sorry."

Eddie looks back at him and he swears he has never seen Eddie that mad before.

"We're done, Buck." Eddie says that, with a very cold tone and his eyes look hurt. Of course they are!

With that, Eddie shoves his hand away and leaves the bar, getting into his car.

Buck stands there frozen. No, it's not supposed to be like this. He grabs his hair and pulls. Eddie is clearly not his boyfriend. Eddie is just his scandal and they were really clear about not taking too far. Why should Eddie be jealous then?

Well, whatever it is. It has ended. They are done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there will be continuation but in a new work. Because it will run different from this one.
> 
> Well, thank you for reading the first work for Side By Side series!!
> 
> We'll see what happen in the next work in this series!!


End file.
